


Cat Whiskers

by Suicidal_Bastard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat Whiskers, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Gen, Hanji - Freeform, Hanji is Funny, It's LevixEren if you want it to be, Levi Sleeping, Levi Swears, Maybe - Freeform, i don't even, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicidal_Bastard/pseuds/Suicidal_Bastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji and Eren decide to go prank Levi while he is sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan|Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the characters.

Eren sped up his walking pace, encountering an angry Levi in the hallway. He had something drawn on his face...

Levi walked past him, making a slight "tch" noise before disappearing around a corner.

He tried not to laugh. Levi had cat whiskers drawn on him. Eren thought this to be funny as hell. 

A hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Eren? Did he leave? Did Levi say anything?"

"No..." Eren turned to look at Hanji.

"Okay." Hanji took out her notebook and wrote something. She laughed.

"Hanji..Did you draw that on Levi's face..?"

"Heh! Sure did! The little guy was sleeping while I did it, too!"

She was cackling when Levi came BACK around the corner. 

The hallway went silent and Eren had a nervous look covering his face. Levi stopped right in front of Eren. He sent him a glare.

"Brat, who the hell did this?"

"I-I don't know, sir.."

"Oh, actually, I think you fucking do."

Levi could see it in Eren's eyes that he had seen and heard the confession of the culprit. There, standing two feet away and writing in her notebook again.

Eren looked down, and a barely audible whisper came out of his mouth. 

"I-it was Hanji...sir.."

The brunette standing by Eren lifted her head up, a grin spread across her face.  
Eren backed away, hitting the wall behind him with a small 'thump'.

Levi, now thoroughly pissed, grabbed Hanji's collar and pointed at the whiskers drawn on his face.

"Is this true?"

Hanji's from disappeared. Eren actually thought she was sorry.

Levi's eye twitched.

Hanji's grin came back.

"I drew on your face!" Hanji practically screamed.

"Fucking shitty Four-Eyes. This shit better come off."

"Oh, don't worry! I'm sure it will!"

"...Tch."

Levi strided down the hall and went to go wash his face. 

Hanji and Eren both started to laugh.

"D-did you see the look on his face?" Eren said between giggles.

"Yeah! He was so cute.."

They stopped their session of giddiness, and Hanji put on a serious face.

"I'm doing another expiriment tonight. Are you going to come with me?"

"Maybe..I don't know if-"

"So that's a yes! Yay! See you later!"

Hanji walked down the hallway and into her lab, leaving Eren by himself. He sighed. Maybe he needed some rest. He made his way to the cell, and decided to lie down on his uncomfortable bed. Eren rolled over, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A hand smacked Eren in the face, and he woke up in an instant.

"Hey, Eren! Let's go!"

"oh..right...sorry."

Eren swung his feet over the side of the bed, and he looked at Hanji with his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Hanji...what are going to draw on his face with?"

"Ah! I thought you'd never ask!"

She pulled out a slender-looking object out of her pocket, and untwisted the cap. Eren could barely see it in the darkness that surrounded the two, but he nodded.

"It isn't permanent, I'm guessing..?"

"Not really.." Hanji giggled.

She speed walked to Levi's room, dragging Eren along with her. She stopped at Levi's door and twisted the knob without making a sound.

The door slightly creaked open, revealing a seemingly comfortable Levi sleeping in his bed.

Hanji, giggling uncontrollably, tip-toed to Levi's bedside. Eren was following right behind her. 

The brunette pulled the object out of her pocket once more, undoing the cap. She leaned over Levi, and started to draw circles and shapes all over his face.

Eren really couldn't do anything except watch.

After a minute, Hanji stopped, turned around, and shoved the object into Eren's hands. She grinned and pushed him when he didn't move. He tripped over something, and fell onto the bed inches away from his Corporal.

Hanji held her stomach, trying not to laugh. Eren froze, not knowing what to do. He realized, in that moment, that whatever he tripped over was most likely a trap for the next person who thought it was funny to prank Levi.

Hanji looked at Eren, and she had the same stupid-ass grin. 

"Eren, I'm sorry...but-" She giggled. "You are on your own.."

Eren was now frightened. He did NOT feel like having extra chores for this.

Hanji creeped to the exit, and waved good-bye to Eren before closing the door. He could hear distant cackling that seemed to go on forever as the seconds passed. 

Eren took a deep breath, and started to move his legs and arms in an attempt to get out of the bed and leave the room. He made it to the edge, and started to actually think he might make it.

Eren froze, as two arms dragged him backward. Something nuzzled into his back, and soft breaths filled the silence.

Levi was still asleep.

Eren tried to gently un-wrench himself from Levi's grasp, but he was only pulled in tighter after each failed attempt.

For half the night, Eren lay there with his eyes wide and his heart beating quickly. He finally tried to feel at least a little comfortable..

His eyes closed. The last thought that ran through his mind..

Damn you, Hanji..

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I really had fun writing this and at the end, it may or may not be LevixEren. It doesnt matter. I like comments btw  
> (^-^)


End file.
